Escatologia protestante
L'escatologia protestante, ovvero le concezioni sulla fine del mondo diffuse tra le chiese evangeliche, originate dalla riforma protestante, hanno come denominatore comune quello di ispirarsi ad una libera lettura della Bibbia, e non a dogmi, tradizioni cattoliche o insegnamenti consolidati del magistero della Chiesa cattolica, anche se in alcuni aspetti esse traggono ispirazione e conservano alcuni insegnamenti cattolici. Tra le chiese protestanti, che non hanno una dottrina monolitica, spesso neppure all'interno di ogni singola denominazione, la più focalizzata sugli argomenti riguardanti l'Apocalisse di Giovanni e altri testi riguardanti la fine del mondo e gli eventi della fine dei giorni è la Chiesa Avventista Episcopale Avventismo Profetico, anche se dottrine simili sono presenti tra Anabattisti www.treccani.it: ANABATTISTI - Enciclopedia Italiana (1929) di Alberto EckhoffAnabattisti e alcuni Battisti Domande e Risposte sulla Chiesa Evangelica Battista, sito internet della Chiesa Battista di Cesena, non appartenente alla UCEBI (Unione delle Chiese Evangeliche Battiste d'Italia).. Millenarismo e Amillenarismo I millenaristi si concentrano sulla questione se gli autentici credenti vedranno la tribolazione o saranno preservati perché salvati all'ultimo momento da essa grazie al rapimento della Chiesa; una questione che causa divisione nei circoli evangelici. Gli amillenaristi credono che il tempo della fine includa tutta l'era cristiana compresa tra l'ascensione al cielo di Gesù Cristo, fino all'ultimo giorno, e sostengono che i "mille anni" siano da considerare una metafora. Nell'ambito della cristianità protestante le credenze sulla fine dei giorni variano molto. I cristiani premillenaristi, che credono che la Fine dei Giorni sia cosa dei giorni nostri, abitualmente ricostruiscono una scaletta di eventi con un certo grado di specificità che culminerà nella fine del mondo. Per alcuni autori, eventi peculiari del XX secolo, come la rifondazione di Israele, la costruzione dell'Unione Europea, oppure le Nazioni Unite sono visti come elementi chiave, e vi sarebbero personaggi storici con un ruolo profetizzato nel libro dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni. Dispensazionalismo Tra i Premillenaristi dispensazionalisti Che cos’è il dispensazionalismo, ed è biblico?, alcuni interpretano passi delle scritture (i 144.000 puri dell'Apocalisse Testimoni di Geova: il falso mito dei 144.000 eletti) come riferiti ad un gruppo di credenti "perfetti", che verranno salvati in modo soprannaturale e trasportati in Cielo dagli angeli di Dio in un evento chiamato il "ratto salvifico" o "rapimento della Chiesa" (in inglese "rapture") prima che le tribolazioni profetizzate nel Libro della Rivelazione abbiano luogo. 'La fine dei giorni' può anche riferirsi semplicemente a un passaggio da una particolare era o lungo periodo nella relazione tra uomo e Dio. I seguaci di questa visione spesso citano la seconda lettera a Timoteo di San Paolo, e tracciano analogie tra la fine del XX secolo e l'inizio del XXI secolo. Utilizzo dell'Apocalisse di Pietro in ambito riformato I libri ebraici di profezie posteriori all'esilio come il libro di Daniele ed il libro di Ezechiele vengono sottoposti a nuova esegesi da parte dei teologi cristiani protestanti, e dunque nuove interpretazione appaiono nella tradizione della riforma, e sono spesso combinate con predizioni apocalittiche provenienti dagli oracoli sibillini e dall'intero ambito della letteratura apocalittica, che include il libro dell'Apocalisse attribuito a Giovanni, il libro apocrifo noto come Apocalisse di Pietro, ed il secondo libro di Esdra. Alcuni cristiani fondamentalisti ritengono che le profezie bibliche si compiranno letteralmente. Vedono coincidenze tra le predizioni apocalittiche ed il mondo contemporaneo con le sue guerre mondiali e regionali, l'uso di armi di distruzione di massa, tremendi terremoti, uragani e carestie, come l'inizio delle "doglie del parto" che Gesù Cristo descrive nel Vangelo di Matteo ed in quello di Marco . I cristiani fondamentalisti credono che l'umanità abbia avuto il suo inizio nel giardino dell'Eden, e che abbia la sua conclusione nella battaglia del monte Har Megiddo, dove l'attuale sistema mondiale, con i sui difetti e qualità, terminerà per dar luogo ad un mondo nuovo. Parusia: seconda venuta del Cristo L'uso contemporaneo del termine Fine dei Giorni si è evoluto nell'uso in una serie di credenze letterali portate avanti da alcuni millenaristi cristiani. Queste credenze tipicamente includono le idee che l'Apocalisse biblica sia imminente e che sono presenti vari indizi nella storia attuale che sono presagio dell'approssimarsi di un momento drammatico e sconvolgente della storia umana che sarà noto come la battaglia di Armageddon. Queste idee sono state ampiamente sostenute in un certo modo, dal movimento avventista (Millenariti), dai Testimoni di Geova, ed in una forma lievemente diversa dai premillenialisti dispensazionali. Movimenti religiosi che aspettano la seconda venuta di Cristo, e che predicono che ci sarà un cataclisma globale, seguito da un rinnovamento materiale e spirituale, generalmente sono chiamati avventisti, e sono sorti e scomparsi molte volte durante l'era cristiana; ma sono diventati particolarmente diffusi e persistenti durante e dopo la Riforma Protestante. Studiosi come Shakers ed Emanuel Swedenborg (che considerava la seconda venuta di Gesù Cristo come simbolica, e che la dava per avvenuta nel 1757), ed altri, svilupparono interi sistemi religiosi attorno al problema centrale della seconda venuta, che a loro parere veniva chiarificata da nuove profezie o da doni speciali della rivelazione. I Millenariti sono diversi gruppi religiosi che similarmente confidano su qualche particolare dono d'interpretazione (che pensano di possedere), che permetterebbe loro di poter stabilire la data del ritorno di Cristo. La differenza maggiore tra il movimento "Millerita" dell' ottocento e quelli Avventisti, oppure quelli che credono nell'esistenza di profezie contemporanee, è quella che William Miller ed i suoi seguaci fissarono il 1844 come tempo per la "Seconda Venuta" (Second Coming) in base a calcoli calendariali basati sulle interpretazioni delle apocalissi bibliche. Questo tipo di calcoli, più o meno basato sul testo biblico, appare anche in alcune profezie contemporanee, ma pochi profeti contemporanei della "Fine dei Tempi" li utilizzano per fissare una data; molto spesso le loro cronologie necessitano di "momenti di avvio" ben precisi, come guerre future, distruzione dei templi di Gerusalemme o dell'intero stato di Israele, l'instaurazione del Marchio della Bestia, e catastrofi morali, ed in seguito sentenziano che il giudizio di Dio stia per abbattersi contro il mondo piagato da conflitti ed immerso nella più profonda corruzione. Preterismo Un'altra concezione del 'Tempo della Fine' nota come Preterismo (più diffusa tra i Cattolici La donna dell’Apocalisse e l’anticristo) differenzia tra i concetti di 'tempi della fine' e 'fine del tempo', e suggerisce una diversa comprensione di queste profezie, nel senso che le storicizza collocandole nel primo secolo dopo Cristo, più specificamente nell'anno 70 d.C., quando il Secondo Tempio di Gerusalemme venne distrutto, ed i sacrifici animali previsti dal rito ebraico che li si celebravano si fermarono del tutto, per la prima volta dopo molti secoli. In questa visione, il concetto di 'Tempo della Fine', piuttosto che la 'fine assoluta del tempo' o del pianeta Terra, si referisce alla dissoluzione del patto tra Dio ed Israele, sancito ai tempi di Abramo, e continuato con Mosè e con Re David. A differenza di tutti gli altri sistemi teologici cristiani, il Preterismo mantiene una visione esclusiva ed unica sull'esatta natura e cronologia del cosiddetto 'Tempo della Fine', che i sacerdoti cristiani preteristi insegnano come avvenuto nel primo secolo dopo Cristo. I preteristi credono che attorno all'anno 70 d.C. si sono compiute la Seconda Venuta del Cristo, la profanazione del Tempio, la distruzione di Gerusalemme, l'avvento dell'Anticristo, la Grande Tribolazione, l'avvento del Giorno del Signore ed il Giudizio Finale, quando le truppe dell'imperatore romano Tito saccheggiarono Gerusalemme, distruggendo il Secondo Tempio di Gerusalemme. Uno tra i primi riferimenti al preterismo risale al dottore della Chiesa Eusebio di Cesarea (circa AD 263 – 339). Nella sua 'Teofania' dichiara: I proponenti del preterismo totale non credono nella risurrezione dei morti in senso fisico, e collocarono questo evento, assieme alla Seconda Venuta di Cristo nel 70, mentre i preteristi parziali credono nella risurrezione dei morti nella futura Seconda Venuta. Molti preteristi credono che i cristiani che vivevano nel primo secolo erano letteralmente "rapiti" fuori dalla Terra nella comunione con Cristo. Molti alteravano i loro corpi, con il digiuno e sacrifici, per assomigliare al Cristo. I Preteristi considerano che il termine 'Tempo della Fine' non si riferisce agli ultimi giorni del pianeta Terra oppure agli ultimi giorni dell'umanità, ma che sia da collegarsi alla fine del Patto Antico, quello della Legge Mosaica che Dio manteneva in esclusività con Israele fino all'anno 70 d.C. (Per i dettagli sui brani utilizzati dai preteristi, si rimanda alla versione in inglese di questa pagina) Profezie dispensaliste La creazione dello Stato d'Israele nel 1948 diede un impulso più forte al sistema di credenze dispensaliste; la storia delle molte guerre sostenute da Israele, nel corso della seconda metà del XX secolo, contro i suoi vicini arabi, non fa altro che rafforzare queste opinioni. Dopo la Guerra dei Sei Giorni nel 1967 e la guerra del Kippur nel 1973, negli anni settanta a molti cristiani fondamentalisti sembrò plausibile che i conflitti nel Medio Oriente potessero pavimentare la via al conflitto finale della Battaglia di Armageddon. Alcuni capofila del movimento come Hal Lindsey, dichiararono inoltre, che strutture come la Comunità Economica Europea, fondata con il Trattato di Roma era una forma di rinnovato Impero Romano, e che sarebbe divenuto il regno dell'incombente Anticristo e della Bestia. Una reincarnazione dell'Impero Romano, si trova anche preconizzata nella visione del futuro lasciata dagli scrittori del Nuovo Testamento. Si riteneva significativo il fatto che nei primi anni settanta vi erano sette nazioni nella Comunità Economica Europea; somiglianza che la rendeva paragonabile al dragone a sette teste della Rivelazione. Hal Lindsay pensa che la profezia si compirà quando l'Unione Europea diventerà gli Stati Uniti dell'Europa ed emergerà come una superpotenza con una politica estera e militare totalmente compatta ed autonoma dagli USA. Secondo Lindsay l'anticristo potrebbe essere il Presidente dell'Unione Europea o un successore in quel ruolo o uno simile, in un' Europa unita in modo sostanziale e non soltanto formale. L'Europa dell'Anticristo Questi convincimenti sono stati rafforzati dal associazione di Israele con l'Unione Europea il 1º giugno del 2000, alla fine di un negoziato iniziato nel 1995. Questo accordo permette ad Israele di cooperare con l'U.E. nei campi dell'industria, commercio, trasporto, comunicazione ed energia, in questo modo Israele sarebbe ufficialmente legata all'ennesima "reincarnazione" dell'Impero Romano. Secondo questa visione, viene così sancita l'associazione di Israele con l'Europa "dell'Anticristo" (ignorando il dettaglio che sono 23 nazioni e non dieci, ma forse si riferisce alle antiche nazioni pre-invasioni-barbariche dell'impero romano: bretoni, celti, daci, etruschi, fenici, galli, greci, iberici, italioti, retici in unione agli ebrei). Fulfilled Prophecy: The 10 Nations Rapture Ready: Revived Roman EmpireBible Prophecy: "10 Nations Of The Roman Empire Will Re-Unite" Numero e marchio della bestia: 666 Questi autori suppongono che l'anticristo possa diventare il leader o dittatore di un "unico governo mondiale." Egli prometterà la pace al mondo mentre allo stesso tempo porterà i Cristiani verso l'apostasia, ed imporrà un "unico sistema monetario mondiale" basato sul numero 666, dove tutti avranno il Numero della Bestia tatuato sul corpo oppure iniettato sotto la pelle in un chip RFID (che è un transponder miniaturizzato in grado di permettere alle persone di comprare o vendere merci e servizi, oltre a localizzarle al passaggio per porte, ascensori, ecc.). Come gli imperatori romani del periodo pagano, l'anticristo imporrà orribili forme di martirio sui cristiani che si opporranno a questo sistema. Ad un certo punto dopo la sua comparsa, un gran numero di giudei si sarebbe convertito al cristianesimo ed avrebbero predicato il vangelo... dopo il salvataggio dei Cristiani, "rapiti" dalla terra grazie al ratto salvifico (in inglese "rapture"). I credenti nel sistema di profezie cominciarono a leggere i titoli dei giornali, domandandosi quali leader mondiali potessero assumere il ruolo di anticristo, e domandandosi se la violenza nel Medio Oriente potesse essere un segno dell'approssimarsi dell'Armageddon. Molti mettevano in guardia contro cose banali come il "Social Security number" ed il codice a barre UPC, temendo che questi numeri di identificazione potessero essere precursori del più temibile "Numero della Bestia", che secondo alcune interpretazioni dell'Apocalisse destina l'anima personale alla dannazione. L'anticristo "pacificatore mondiale" Hal Lindsey sostiene che l'anticristo assumerà il suo ruolo inizialmente come pacificatore mondiale, ruolo che il Profeta Daniele menzionerebbe in . Questo principe (secondo alcuni già attivo nella scena mondiale) organizzerà un accordo o giuramento di pace con Israele per un periodo di sette anni. Possibilmente assieme al disarmo globale, lui prometterà di assicurare la pace nel mondo dopo una guerra del futuro particolarmente distruttiva (Ma che non sarà l'ultima). Il suo alleato sarà la "Prostituta di Babilonia" che apparve al veggente Giovanni nel 17° capitolo dell'Apocalisse . Il profeta Giovanni vide questa misteriosa protagonista cavalcando la bestia e controllandola per un corto periodo di tempo. Questa entità (forse simbolica) porterà alla Apostasia nella chiesa cattolica oppure a qualche sistema globale di falsa religione unica. Who is the Antichrist? L'anticristo "dittatore mondiale" Verso la metà dei sette anni finali, un mondo tormentato dalla peste e dalle tribolazioni domanda all'anticristo di guidarlo. La loro speranza risiede sul fatto che un dittatore mondiale li possa liberare dal caos bestiale che il governo della prostituta sacra ad Astarte, riuscì a scatenare e che in seguito non riuscì più a controllare. A quel punto l'Anticristo sarà posseduto da una bestia demoniaca proveniente dall'Abisso, e dunque diventerà in pieno "La Bestia". Il profeta Daniele, di nuovo nel capitolo di Daniele afferma che a quel punto questo "principe" porrà fine alla celebrazione del sacrificio ebraico di animali, rito quotidiano nel tempio, (che per quella data sarà stato ripreso sul Monte del Tempio di Gerusalemme, cosa che comporta forse la distruzione della Cupola della Roccia). In seguito esecrerà il luogo, commettendo pubblici sacrilegi non molto dissimili a quelli fatti dal governante seleucide greco Antioco IV Epifane Hanukah. La "Grande Tribolazione" di 3 anni e mezzo Sempre secondo Hal Lindsey, mostrandosi finalmente come "la Bestia", l'Anticristo assume il ruolo del dittatore mondiale e cerca d'imporre il sistema economico del 666 , basato su una moneta unica e sul chip RFID sottopelle. Allora la sua persecuzione contro i cristiani e gli ebrei diventa forsennata e senza precedenti. Daniele menziona un periodo di tre anni e mezzo di intense tribolazioni e travaglio. Questi fatti vengono raccontati anche da Gesù Cristo nel "Discorso del Monte degli Ulivi". In Apocalisse il profeta Giovanni di Patmo colloca i limiti di questa grandissima persecuzione in 42 mesi biblici pari a tre anni e mezzo. Gli studiosi della escatologia biblica la definiscono come la "Grande Tribolazione". E coincide con il tempo dei "problemi di Giacobbe" menzionati in Geremia ed alla profanazione e sacco di Gerusalemme raccontata a Giovanni in Apocalisse . Armageddon Secondo Hal Lindsey, eventualmente l'Anticristo, sotto la minaccia delle armate che si avvicinano dall'oriente, convincerà le armate dell'occidente ad attaccare Israele. Nel punto apicale della storia, Gesù ritorna nella sua "Parusia" (seconda venuta). Distrugge le armate che si sono riunite per attaccare Gerusalemme. Tutte queste armate verranno distrutte in un attimo, le "loro carni corrotte prima di toccare terra" (bombe nucleari?) nel territorio della valle di Megiddo o Valle di Jezreel nel nordovest di Israele. Questo momento culminante della storia dell'Umanità, oltre che grandissima catastrofe è noto come la "Battaglia di Armageddon" (Apocalisse ). Ratto post-tribolazione I destini separati delle Chiese cristiane e di Israele, cosa inerente al dispensalismo è un problema particolare per gli ebrei e per alcuni cristiani evangelici. Gli evangelici che rifiutano il dispensazionalismo, come quelli che sostengono l'idea del ratto post-tribolazione, (o più accuratamente un ratto posteriore alla risurrezione, posteriore alla tribolazione), vedono sia la Chiesa che Israele mentre entrano nel crocicchio della Fine dei Tempi assieme. Questi Pre-Millennaristi tradizionali, come vengono chiamati, rifiutano il dispensazionalismo e la sua escatologia della "fine dei tempi" come costituente di una dubbia escatologia dell'"apartheid degli Eletti". Loro considerano la dottrina dispensazionalista del Ratto Salvifico Pre-Tribolazione di essere auto-referenziale ed altamente inverosimile come vera politica per gli ultimi giorni specialmente da quello che è il Dio di Abramo, Isacco, e Giacobbe. Note Bibliografia Bibliografia legata a filmografia * Boyer, Paul. When Time Shall Be No More: Prophecy Belief in Modern American Culture. ISBN 0674951298 * Graham, Billy. Approaching Hoofbeats: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ISBN 0380699214 * Lindsey, Hal. The Late Great Planet Earth (1970 Bantam edition, seventeenth printing); current ISBN 031027771X * Lindsey, Hal. The 1980s: Countdown to Armageddon (1981), ISBN B00005VA37 * Lindsey, Hal, Carson, Carole C.. Satan Is Alive and Well on Planet Earth * Hal Lindsey; There's a New World Coming * Hal Lindsey; The Final Battle * Hal Lindsey; The Everlasting Hatred: The Roots of Jihad * Hal Lindsey; Apocalypse Code * Hal Lindsey; The Liberation Of Planet Earth * Hal Lindsey; Planet Earth 2000 A.D.: Will Mankind Survive? * Hal Lindsey; Vanished Into Thin Air: The Hope of Every Believer * Hal Lindsey; Planet Earth: The Final Chapter * Oropeza, B. J. 99 Reasons Why Nobody Knows When Christ Will Return, ISBN 0830816364 * Ruthven, Jon. The Prophecy That Is Shaping History: New Research on Ezekiel's Vision of the End. ISBN 1591602149 Versioni bibliche * Falwell, Jerry (ed.), The King James Study Bible, ISBN 0-7852-0930-1 * Scofield, C. I.. (ed.) The Scofield Reference Bible, facsimile of 1917 edition. ISBN 0-529-10953-0 * Van Impe, Jack (ed.) The Jack Van Impe Prophecy Bible, ISBN 1-884137-88-1 Saggi e letteratura generale * CESNUR: Gerusalemme nel millenarismo catastrofico * Bigalke Jr., Ron J., One World: Economy, Government, and Religion in the Last Days. (ISBN 0-9749811-8-4) * Cohn, Norman, The Pursuit of the Millennium: Revolutionary Millennarians and Mystical Anarchists of the Middle Ages. ISBN 0-19-500456-6 * DeMar, Gary. Last Days Madness: Obsession of the Modern Church. ISBN 0-915815-35-4 * Heindel, Max, How Shall We Know Christ at His Coming?, May 1913 (stenographic report of a lecture, Los Angeles), ISBN 0-911274-64-2 www2 * LaHaye, Tim and Jenkins, Jerry, Are We Living in the End Times? ISBN 0-8423-3644-3 * Lewis, Frederick E., Understanding the Bible and End Times ISBN 1-59886-386-X * Matson, Daniel W., Signs of the End: A Discovery of Biblical Timelines. www * Pearce, Tony, The Omega Files, New Wine Press, ISBN 1-903725-18-6 www * Riddlebarger, Kim, A Case for Amillennialism: Understanding the End Times. ISBN 0-8010-6435-X * Robbins, Thomas and Palmer, Susan J., Millennium, Messiahs, and Mayhem: Contemporary Apocalyptic Movements. ISBN 0-415-91649-6 * Sliker, David, End-Times Simplified: Preparing Your Heart for the Coming Storm. ISBN 0977673804 * Sproul, R. C., The Last Days According to Jesus. ISBN 0-8010-6340-X Voci correlate * Fine del mondo * Escatologia ebraica * Escatologia islamica * Escatologia non abramitica * Frashokereti * Jakob Lorber * Ragnarok Fonti * Categoria:Escatologia Categoria:Protestantesimo Categoria:Teologia cristiana